Honour Before Love or Love Before Honour?
by Totally Alone
Summary: Syaoran was supposed to bring Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto kingdom back to his land, but what will happen if he falls for her in the process? Will he confess, or will he watch as she goes on with her life...a life without him? Angst only at the end.


**Honour before love or love before honour?**

Okay, hello, this is my second fic, and I hope you will like it! This is the summary…

Syaoran was supposed to bring Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto kingdom back to his land. All goes well, but what happens if he falls for her in the process?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, and never will**.

….

**PROLOGUE: Yes, Your Majesty**

….

The whole castle was abuzz with the news.

Pageboys whispered behind the tapestries and servants chatted endlessly in the parlour while performing their duties, plucking chickens and slicing veal for the next meal. Even the cooks talked about it as they scurried about their work, something rarely heard of since the chefs of the castle were renowned for dedicating their utmost concentration on the dishes they were ordered to prepare.

Just what exactly was the exciting news anyway?

"I have heard that the Princess of the Kinomoto kingdom has overwhelming beauty that is rivaled by none. Is that true?" Prince Li asked, his keen amber eyes scanning the room carefully for the reactions of his subjects.

Their response was immediate.

The council broke into a restless murmur of anxiety, avoiding eye contact with their leader. The brows of elderly men creased with worry and they shook their heads, fearing the worst. Finally one of them opted to speak, standing up and bowing respectfully to his king.

"Your Highness, it is true that the princess is beautiful beyond compare, but she is as unreachable as the furthest shining star. Her brother, Prince Touya, is very protective of her, and the fact that she is the sole princess of the kingdom makes her even harder obtain," he murmured, voicing the thoughts of his colleagues.

"That it may be, but I have made up my mind," the prince declared. Several members sighed. "I will order someone to bring her here, and I will marry her. Dismissed!"

As one, the council rose and bowed to the prince, who left the room with his cloak swishing behind him.

"This spells trouble," one wizened man wheezed. "Out of all the princesses, Prince Li had to go after the untouchable. The Kinomoto kingdom will not be happy."

"Yes, she is greatly loved by her people from what I gathered. Many suitors had tried to gain her hand in marriage but they failed. The chances His Highness has of owning her are slim to none."

His fellows nodded sagely. True, Princess Sakura is a beautiful rose, perhaps the most beautiful in the garden, but she was also planted in the restricted section and watched with utmost care. It would be impossible to nip her from the ground that was her home.

**Meanwhile, in the prince's private chamber…**

"You called, Your Majesty?"

The prince looked up from the map he had been poring over to glance at the young man before him. He was tall and well-built. The emerald green cloak he wore hung majestically from his shoulders, enveloping its owner protectively.

"Ah yes." Prince Li smiled pleasantly at the man, who bowed, avoiding his gaze. "As you know, you're one of my most trusted men."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"There's no need to be so formal when we are alone you know. Anyway -" the prince stood up and stretched himself "- have you heard of the Princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Do stop using that term when we are alone," Prince Li exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I am sorry, but I think it is unavoidable, Your -"

"You know what? You're too polite."

The young man bowed, unsure of what to say. Prince Li took that as an opportunity to speak.

"I wish to claim Princess Kinomoto's hand in marriage."

The prince watched his subject's eyes widen in surprise, his own eyes twinkling with amusement.

"But -"

"And, as my most trusted man, I will send you there as my ambassador, along with ten men of your choice. I am sure you will perform your task well." The royal subject smiled. "Will you not?"

"I will do it, Your Majesty. I will bring the princess of the Kinomoto kingdom to you."

"Good. I know I can rely on you…Syaoran Li."

Piercing amber eyes finally looked up to look at the prince. Wavy chestnut locks drooped enticingly over his face, adding to his charm.

"Thank you."

**END OF PROLOGUE**

….

**Author's Notes:**

Shocked? Please review if you want more! I might not continue unless I get enough reviews. Wahaha I'm evil, but don't worry, my expectations are quite low.

I hope you enjoyed this somewhat short prologue!


End file.
